1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet head, an inkjet apparatus, and a method for producing the inkjet apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet head is mounted to a recording apparatus and performs recording by discharging an ink on a recording medium such as a paper sheet.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-232439 discusses a use of a moisture-curable material containing as abase resin silicone-modified polyetherpolyol as a sealant for a liquid ink use unit of an inkjet head. A silicone compound having at an end of its molecule an alkoxy group that is easily hydrolyzed is added to the silicone-modified polyetherpolyol for the purpose of imparting a moisture-curing property. The alkoxy group is changed into silanol through decomposition by moisture. Since silanol is unstable, silanol is turned into a gel by addition of a slight amount of a catalyst such as organic tin for polymerization of silanol.
In recent years, to improve the image quality of a recorded image, materials to be used for ink have become versatile. Also, in an electric connection unit of an electric wiring tape that is electrically connected to a substrate having a discharge port and an element for generating energy for discharging ink, a protection film of a surface of the electric wiring tape generally has low adhesiveness to a resin material.
Therefore, there is a concern that the sealing member discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-232439 can be detached when contacting ink depending on a material of a sealing portion and the type of the ink.